


Безысходность / Hopelessness

by tomix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Collage, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: Иногда мы оказываемся перед врагом, которого некуда разить.Sometimes we find ourselves facing an enemy with nowhere to hit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Безысходность / Hopelessness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Windmills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532013) by [coffeestainanalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainanalyst/pseuds/coffeestainanalyst). 



> Посвящаю прекрасному переводу [Ветряных мельниц](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330332), выполненному [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa)

  



End file.
